


Partners

by Kage_no_Arimasu



Series: Partners in "Crime" [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, a friend brought it up at one point so!, graffiti!Wraith, just a dumb chapter lmao, mechanic!Wattson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage_no_Arimasu/pseuds/Kage_no_Arimasu
Summary: Renee asked Natalie to join her on a tag job, but little does Nat know that its for a particular job
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Partners in "Crime" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855384
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Not the proudest of this tbh? Might rewrite it at some point, but for now! Here ya go. Someone on the Discord mentioned Natalie breaking a security camera anyways so i wanted to include it

Natalie let out a soft sigh, staring up at the ceiling of her living room from her place sprawled out on the couch, following the movement of her fan. It was just an unbearably hot summer day, to the point where she told her crew not to come in today. She didnt really have a lot of work to be done and she didnt want to risk anyone getting sick. However, it wasnt often that she had a day to do absolutely nothing either. “I wonder what Renee is up to... “ she mumbled to herself, gazing over towards her phone. Turning onto her side, Natalie grabbed her phone to check the time, seeing that it was still pretty early in the afternoon. “Probably still at work then... “ she let out a disappointed sigh, bringing up Renee’s contact anyways. 

N: Hey! I know you’re probably still busy at work but wanted to see if you wanted to hang out later…?

Natalie hit send, turning back so that she was laying on her back, lazily drooping an arm over her eyes. Yet, to her surprise, her phone gave a returning _ding_ shortly after, prompting her to sit up on the couch. A quick look at her phone confirmed that it was indeed Renee, causing the blonde to smile slightly before opening the text.

R: Its actually a pretty slow day today. Boss might send me home here soon. I do have to do some things at home later unfortunately…

Nat frowned slightly as she read the message, letting out a disappointed sigh. She was just about to type out a response when another message popped up.

R: However, i was thinking... Want to join me on a tag tonight? 

Natalie stared at the message for a few seconds, unsure as to how to respond. Renee wanted her with her while she spray painted tonight? 

N: Im not sure what i can do, but id love to join you! 

After hitting send, Natalie couldnt help but smile faintly at her phone. The two of them had only met a few days ago, but it almost felt like they had been friends for so much longer. Her phone gave another _ding_ shortly after, grabbing Nats attention once more.

R: Great! Meet me here at midnight then! See you later :)

Natalie glanced at the address, not really recognizing it. With a contemplative hum, she put the address into her phone to bring up an image of the place. It seemed like the place that Renee had in mind was another business of sorts, causing Nat to raise an eyebrow slightly. “Someone is getting more daring,” she said to herself with a fond shake of her head. Honestly, she couldnt wait for tonight. She still had no idea why Renee would want her along, but it should be fun! Besides, if she was being honest with herself, she simply just loved being around the dark haired woman. 

Satisfied, Natalie swung her legs off the edge of the couch, standing to stretch her arms above her head. Now that she had something to look forward to, she had the rest of the day to get ready. 

* * *

Renee glanced at her watch for the umpteenth time since arriving at her tag spot for the night. To say she was nervous was an understatement, not only because she was marking another business, but she had invited Natalie along. Natalie who was nowhere in sight. “Come on Nat…” She mumbled to herself, giving a nervous tug on her scarf. She had asked the mechanic if she wanted to join her for a few reasons. One being that _surely_ Natalie could do something for the security cameras that were around. Renee had made sure to pick a smaller business again, one with very little security from what she could see, but figured this could be a test. Another reason being just to have the company. Natalie had shown interest in her art since they’ve started talking so figured it'd be fun to work with someone for once. 

She was just about to start pacing again when she heard the sound of feet running towards her. Just to be safe, Renee ducked around the corner, listening as the steps slowed to a walk.

“Re-Wraith?” Natalies said softly, causing Renee to relax.

“Over here,” she said in return, stepping into the others view. “Glad you could make it,” she added with a soft smile.

Natalie rubbed at the back of her neck, smiling faintly. “Hey! Wouldnt miss this for anything,” she said with a playful wink. “But, man, is it _still hot_!” she grumbled, tugging at the collar of her shirt with a huff.

Renee chuckled softly, fondly rolling her eyes, “alright Nat time to get to work! Follow me,” she said before pulling up her respiratory mask to cover most of her face. “Oh! Here,” she said, holding out a more simple mask for Natalie. She doubted the other would really have to worry about the paint fumes, but still wanted to offer some sort of protection. The mask she had gotten was fairly simple, a deep blue color that matched the others eyes with hand drawn lightning bolts along the material. 

Natalie blinked in surprise at the mask, offering a faint smile. “Thank you,” she said before slipping it on. 

Renee gave a shy smile at the other, motioning forward once more. “So, i mainly asked you here as a sort of test. I love your company of course! But, just wanted to see if having you around can help me tag more ambitious buildings,” she explained, looking over at Natalie as the pair walked towards the actual building Renee had in mind. 

“Mmm! What exactly am i going to do?” Natalie asked, glancing around the dark streets as they walked.

“Its simple! I want you to take care of the security cameras and, i dont know, just stand guard?” Renee said, looking over at the blonde to see her reaction.

Natalie blinked, clearly rather surprised, tilting her head to the side faintly. “What am i supposed to do with the cameras?” 

Renee shrugged a little, fiddling with her scarf again. “I dont know? You work with wires and stuff for work right? Figured you’d know something?” She admitted, silently hoping this wasnt a terrible idea.

Yet, Natalie just laughed softly, shaking her head slightly. “I’ll think of something,” she said with a wink towards the dark haired woman, successfully getting her to shut up. 

Renee could only grumble slightly, choosing not to say anything else as they neared their destination. “So, there should only be one camera that might be a problem…” she said, motioning for Natalie to stay back as she peered around the corner of the building to double check. With a faint nod to herself, she motioned for Natalie to take a look, waiting until she felt the other at her side before pointing towards it. “Thats the one there. The only other camera is angled away from the where i plan on tagging so its not a problem,” she said before looking towards Natalie. 

Renee had no idea what the blonde was going to do, and was completely unprepared as the blonde looked towards the ground, picking up a brick. “Nat? What are you--?” She started to ask, but never finished her question as Natalie cocked her arm back and _chucked_ the brick at the camera. “ _Natalie what the fuck?”_

“ _I panicked?”_ Natalie said in return, wincing a bit at the shattered camera. “Hey! Camera is down at least?” 

Renee could only stare at the other, causing Natalie to fidget a little, before she finally smiled under her mask, shaking her head in amusement. “You’re something else Nat,” she said before motioning towards the wall. “We have a wall to paint!”

Natalie visibly relaxed, nodding once and following after Renee with a faint spring to her step. Who knew that breaking the law could be so much fun?


End file.
